


Hawk in a Tree

by germanshepherd123



Series: Shorts [4]
Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanshepherd123/pseuds/germanshepherd123
Summary: Clint refuses to listen to Tony and Steve so they call in the big guns. Natasha Romanov.





	

"Don't you think your taking this code name thing a little too far?" Tony asks from where he is standing at the bottom of a tree, looking up at the one and only Hawkeye who has decided that the tree is his new nest and has refused all attempts to get down for the last three hours.

 

"No." Clint says simply from where he's lounging on a branch, twirling an arrow between his fingertips. Tony growls, frustrated. 

 

"Would you just get out of the stupid tree already!" Stark yells

"A hawk doesn't abandon his nest!" Clint declares stubbornly, Tony turns when he hears footsteps approaching to see the Captain himself making his way over.

 

"No luck?" Steve asks, Tony shakes his head "Barton. This is an order from your Captain. Get down from the tree and come inside." The American hero tries. Clint merely scoffs at the man.

 

"No offense, Cap. But if you wanna give me orders off the battlefield you'll have to do better than that." 

 

"I swear to god Clint if you don't get out of that tree I will program every suit I have and force you out." Tony threatens, hearing that Clint jumps up from his relaxed position and grips his bow.

 

"Bring it! I'll fight." 

Tony growls and rolls up his sleeve to start typing on his watch, planning to go through with his threat.

 

"Wait." Steve sighs effectively stopping the billionaire "Before we decide to cause a teammate bodily harm, we should get Romanov out here."

 

"Fine." Tony huffs as he pushes down his sleeve "Maybe she'll be able to talk some sense into the idiot." He grumbles, Steve nods before radioing the red haired assassin. 

 

A few minutes later, Natasha arrived and quickly took stock of the situation.

"You really called me out here for this?" She asks with a tired sigh, having just gotten back from a mission an hour ago.

 

"We are running out of ideas and we're hoping you can help." Steve says

"And if you can't. I'm going to blow his hawk ass out of the tree." Tony says making sure that Barton heard the last part. Natasha rolls her eyes and walks closer to the tree.

"You know if you don't climb down Tony's going to blow your ass out of this tree." Natasha says calmly

"I don't care. I'll fight em all." Clint says stubbornly "Im not getting out of the tree." Natasha sighs and pulls a baggie out of her pocket.

"I have cookies." She states simply as she holds out the bag of chocolate chip cookies for Clint to see. Seeing the sweets Clint immediately swings out of the tree and lands in front of the red head, taking the bag before walking past her. Natasha winks at the two men standing off to the side in shock, before falling into step with her friend.

"I totally would've fought them." Clint says through a mouth full of cookies, Natasha smirks as she takes one from the bag.

"I know." she says simply as the two deadly assassins walks back into the avengers tower, eating cookies.

Steve and Tony stare after them with looks of both confusion and shock on their faces.

"What just happened?" Tony asks

"Not a clue." Steve says before shaking his head with a sigh and following after them, Tony right behind him.


End file.
